One or more computers can be programmed to control a platoon of vehicles on a road. A platoon includes a lead vehicle and following vehicles. The following vehicles follow the lead vehicle which is typically the first vehicle in a line of vehicles in the platoon, i.e., the lead vehicle travels in front of the following vehicles. Platoon vehicles are typically equipped with lights, e.g., exterior vehicle lights such as are known. However, technical infrastructures are lacking with respect to controlling the vehicle lights while moving in a platoon.